Intertwined
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: All realities are strings delicately braided together. Wheeljack made travel possible between the braid, this came at a steep price. These strings now are frayed, these torn worlds must be repaired before all are destroyed or thrown into complete chaos. G1/Prime crossover AUs OC No slash/parings
1. Chapter 1

**Bold -Thoughts **

**:Com link:**

* * *

I shook my head, **where am I, why can I remember where I'm from.** I clenched my fists to find a toy in one. It was a white car with red and green stripes over the hood and doors. **'Jack **, I didn't know why that name popped into my head. I looked down at myself, I was covered in soot and burn holes in my pants, shirt and the straps for the bag on my back. I walked out of the ally I was in, to find a fast food place called K'O burger. I crinkled my nose, fast food and I didn't agree, but I went to the joint anyway.

"Welcome to K'O burger, where every burger is a knockout. How can I help you?" a boy with raven hair behind the counter said unenthused and not looking up.

I smiled, "Could you tell me where in the world I am and point me toward a restroom?" He looked at me, his face turned to one that was puzzled. I wasn't surprised that he was confused, a soot covered girl just comes in and doesn't know where she is, can't happen everyday.

"Uh-um Jasper, Nevada, and the women's restroom is around the corner and in that hall. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you, fast food and I don't get along." He frowned at my personification of fast food, or that he didn't make a sale, I went with the latter. I went in to the restroom and washed my hands and face. Looking in the mirror, metal flakes were embedded in my skin. I wiped my face with my right hand to see a thick metal cuffs on my wrists, frowning I picked up the toy car and walked out of the restroom. The boy looked at me, and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back, and rolled my shoulders adjusting the bag on my back. I shifted it off, rummaging through it I found some money. "Um could I get a water?"

"Sure, um water is free," He replied not taking my money and walking to the back. I sat down, rolling the toy car back and forth. **What secrets do you hold little toy? **

* * *

**G1**

There was an explosion he had heard it. Running toward Wheeljack's lab, Ratchet found him encrusted in soot. He shook his head, that was second time today. Wheeler was in here last he knew, looking to her blast shield, she wasn't there. " 'Jack where's Wheeler?" A grunt was all the response he got, shaking his head he began to pick up the mech and was took him to Med bay.

:Optimus could you send out a look out for Wheeler, she is not with Wheeljack?: Ratchet commed to their leader

:Sure thing Ratchet,: there was a pause then :Ratchet no one has seen Wheeler since she got to Wheeljack's lab. Are you sure she was not there?: was the reply

:I didn't look all to well, I admit, but Wheeljack needs medical attention now.:

:You attend to Wheeljack and I will see to it that Wheeler is looked out for.:

He sighed and began to work on his friend's injuries **Wheeler, what did you get yourself into now you silly girl.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was so bored, working the dining room of K'O burger was almost as bad as the drive trough. At least here people were not always jerks. I heard the ring of the bell that some one had just come in. "Welcome to K'O burger, where every burger is a knockout. How can I help you?" I said unenthused.

"Could you tell me where in the world I am and point me toward a restroom?" a girl voice said in front of me. I looked up to see a girl, she was completely covered in black soot. It startled me, she was around my height had a black beanie covered her hair with studs in her ears, wearing V-neck tee, a black jean jacket a back pack, black skinny jeans and what looked to be knee high steel toed boots.

"Uh-um Jasper, Nevada, and the women's restroom is around the corner and in that hall. Do you want anything?" I stuttered to say.

"No thank you, fast food and I don't get along." I frowned, she just seem as if this was normal for her. Also I didn't make a sale, that does not bode well with being paid. She just smiled at me, her incisors looked like fangs and she walked to the bathroom. She scared me a little, she looked like those people so obsessed with vampires that they try to make themselves look like them. I just shook my head that was silly, she came out now with a frown and I noticed a white toy car in her hand. I smiled at her without all the soot one could see that she wasn't bad looking, she smiled back. "Um could I get a water?"

"Sure, um water is free," I said looking at the money she was holding out. Walking to the back to get her water I heard her sit down, rolling the toy back and forth. Coming out with the water, "I don't mean to be rude, but what is with the toy," she shrugged. "My name's Jack Darby, I've never seen you here, visiting?"

"I don't know, I can't remember were I'm from." she said not looking away from the toy. "Oh sorry, I'm Wheeler," she said turning toward me. "Devon Wheeler," she then said, extending her hand with a thick cuff on her wrist, I shook her hand.

"So what do you remember Devon?"

"Wheeler please, not much just school, my mom and dad. I have no siblings, everything else aside from name, birthday, is gone," she sounded sad about this. "Is there a motel in this town? I might stay awhile, trying to get my head on straight."

"Yeah. My mom, she's a nurse maybe she could help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine Jack."

"Well let me take you to the motel at lest, it's a good mile away," She just looked at me.

"Alright," she replied. Fooling with the toy car on the table.

"You don't mind that we ride a motorcycle," I said nervous. Arcee might not go for this, was I watched her pull into the parking lot.

"I like foreign race cars more. I think, I don't know," she shrugged "When do you get off Jack?"

"Right now," I replied punching my card out and walking toward the door. I held it for her, she picked up the toy car and gingerly placed it in her pack. She also walked out, Arcee some what turned to look at me. "Could you give me a minute to start my bike?" She nodded and walked a few feet away.

"Jack, giving Sierra a ride was one thing, who is this?"

"Her name is Devon Wheeler, she says she has amnesia and doesn't know were she's from or most of her life. Could we give her a ride to the motel." Arcee vented, shook to face front then started her engine I climbed on. "Devon, I mean Wheeler." she turned and smiled again showing her like fang teeth.

"She's a nice bike Jack, a good looking one too." She said softly looking at Arcee, then climbing on. She weakly wrapped her arms around my stomach, we took off toward the motel.

"Are you ok Wheeler," her grip weakened ever more and slipped from my waist. "Devon?" I questioned as she slumped over and started to fall off. I grabbed her and Arcee pulled into an ally way, she transformed and held Devon in her hands.

"Call your mom Jack," Arcee said placing Devon on the ground.

"Mom Arcee and I need you."

* * *

**Prime**

There was a low beeping of an alarm, Soundwave silently tapped the controls. There was a cosmic shift, something passed trough forced a dimensional rift. The rift opened in the United States, more specific in Nevada, inside the small desert town of Jasper. Performing more scans, the spy soon saw what appeared to be the shape of a human femme. Megatron would want to know about this phenomenon, this human femme would be the best to explain it.

* * *

**G1**

His systems rebooted, looking around he knew that it blew up. Med bay, a little bit of a home away from home.

"Finally you're up, Wheeljack was Devon with you when what ever it was exploded," Ratchet said turning to his patient. Laying there, he had to think for a moment.

"Yes Ratchet she was with me, why do you ask is she not here?" worry rising in his voice, vocal fins flashing a pale yellow. Ratchet looked at his friend, only a few times had he heard that type worry

"'Jack what were you working on?"

"Well, Wheeler and I thought of this theory that there are many dimensional strings, they are all connected, and ones that are similar are braided together. Which could lead to possible transportation between the strings on the braids."

"You two watched that movie, what was it called **_Thor_** again didn't you." Ratchet sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Well, yes but she also told me about the human's string theory. We both wanted to prove it…"

"I'll take a guess that you and her in spare time started to build a rift maker, which forth exploded. Wheeler was not behind her protective shield and was dragged into another dimension if she was not killed. WHAT THE PIT WERE THINKING WHEELJACK!"

"Umm…"

"You weren't, we will leave it at that. Scans show that you're fit to return to duty, NOW GO FIND HER!" Wheeljack, sprinted out of med bay, Ratchet love Devon very much. Treating her like she was his own, they all did. But she was his sister, sharing his very CNA.

* * *

** Thor is owned by Vikings and the movie by Marvel Transformers by Has/Tak **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long other things just ate up my time, Just saw _The Advengers_ IT WAS AWESOME! I lay claim to nothing related to the transformers universe. Devon is my OC

* * *

**Prime:Jasper**

"Mom, Arcee and I need you." June heard when she answered her phone. She had just gotten into her car, planning on calling Jack soon anyway, so that they could have dinner together. Since meeting the Autobots, she had both worry and relief fill her. Worry that her son would be hurt one day, and relief that he was becoming the man all mothers hope their son to be.

"Are you hurt Jack?" she asked worry again rising in her.

"No mom, there was a girl who came into work. She seemed to have amnesia, then she just passed out."

"Are you still at work," she inquired starting her car and pulling out of the parking lot of the hospital.

"No Arcee and I were going to take her to the motel so she could get a room for the night, she then passed out on the way there. We pulled over in the ally not to far from K'O." Hanging up, June was almost to the ally to see Arcee transforming not knowing it was her.

June looked at the girl couldn't be older than seventeen, she picked up her arm to check her pulse to find the cuff with an Autobot symbol on the bottom. "Jack did you see this?" She asked her son, he shook his head and pulled out his phone again.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge," Jack said. Few moment later the green swirling portal opened, Jack picked up Devon and June grabbed the back pack.

"Why are you bring another human here? We have more than enough that know of our existence," Ratchet snorted.

"You don't know her? She has the autobot symbol on her wrist cuffs," June said showing the small faces. Ratchet frowned, Optimus looked puzzled at the tiny insignias.

757

* * *

**Devon: Place Unknown**

It was dark, I could help but be a little frightened. The dark always scared me, it is where nightmares lived. Then there was a light, a man wearing a white and green racing jacket and sliver hair, came walking toward me. " 'Jack," I said but he just walked to my bag. He opened it pulling out a syringe and a rubber strap, turning back toward me.

"You need this to survive Devon, it is like insulin." was all he said before I woke up.

I heard the muffled crashing of metal on concrete. Things were blurry, I felt as if a truck had run over me. I tried to sit up, it was not happening. I felt a hands on my back helping me to sit up, looking around I spotted my bag. Pointing to it, a woman grab it and handed it to me. Again a rummaged through it pulling out the toy car, then the syringe and the rubber strap. The woman looked at me, then held out her hands as if she was going to help me. I handed the syringe to her and she gently injected the contents into me. It felt as if someone had just turned on the power.

"Devon are you ok," a man's voice said. Jack, I recognized it, not the same Jack in my dream though.

"Yeah were are we? And who is this?"

The woman tilled her head, "I'm Jack's mother, what is this?" gesturing toward the syringe.

"I don't know but I need it. It's like I have, diabetes or something." I heard two cars pull up, I looked but couldn't see anything. I was so tired, curling up I fell asleep once again around the toy car.

* * *

**G1: Ark**

He stood there hours later in the remains of his lab, almost everything was destroyed or irrelevant to what was needed. All his notes, blueprints and the proto type gone, along with his little half sister. He looked to the shield that he had built for her, a lot a good it did. It was there to protect her, now it was the only place where things were not destroyed. Devon was not behind it when it happened, but her computer was. Wheeljack smiled under his blast mask, she had all the blueprints and notes on her hard drive. She remembered, when he built something and he couldn't recall it exactly, then had to recreate it. Since then she always save his invention plans working or not. He transformed, to let his holoform collect the information. Hopeful that he could get his little sister back.

Meanwhile, the target was completely obliterated. Again she shouted for another to be shot out, shooting it destroying it as well. She had just come for a visit, to see Devon. Another was shot out and destroyed before she could get her aim on it.

"Annoyed too," she said not turning.

"I wouldn't say that, but rather sad," a low mech voice said.

"Are you sad your flirting partner is gone," she said turning around to face the brown-red mech.

"I'm sad my FRIEND is gone, we're more of friends then flirts," the mech said with a till of his head as if smiling.

She smiled at the tank, "Sure whatever you say, hey most do not know that I'm here to visit. Lets go see everyone, I miss them." The tank looked at the bubbly sharp shooter, as she took the nook of his large arm and started to walk away.

* * *

**Prime: Autobot HQ**

Devon was curled around the toy car, fast asleep. The Autobots looked at the girl, along with their human charges.

"What do you think this was?" June questioned holding up now empty syringe.

"She seemed better right after you gave it to her. Is there any remains in there, I'll test it," Ratchet said. Holding out his hand, she looked at him and began herself to walk over to the equipment. He closed his hand, he was getting use to the children sometimes riding on their shoulders. Placing what few drops of the liquid on a slide, looking through his microscope. "Impossible," he said.

"What is impossible Ratchet?" Jack voicing the question they all had.

"That was energon, it should have killed her not made her better. Not only that, its someone's energon, I'm running it through the data base."

"Why would a human have someone else's energon?" June said look Devon over for any signs that she would die.

"I can't answer that only she could, but who's it is that I can answer." Ratchet said the computer beeping that it had found a match.

"Who's energon is it doc," Bulkhead asked everyone in anticipation.

"Wheeljack's."

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry so long, just been busy, my best friend was in the hospital last week. I'm in training for a tournament, ***_**hoping to win more samurai swords***_**. Then there dem finals in school coming up so I have not been writing to much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it belong to Hasbro and Takara-tomy Devon Wheeler is my O.C.**

* * *

**Prime: Nemesis **

"This human femme, past through a dimensional rift. That connected her dimension and ours you say," Megatron question the spy.

Soundwave would have never mentioned this if it were not true, but one at this time had to be conservative with all his top ranking turning rouge. Soundwave nodded, and began to show video footage from a security camera at K'O. The human femme, looked gothic dark and mysterious, Megatron watched the video the girl walked in and walked out with the human Jack. Unknowing he sneered see this human, looking both in admiration and hate, that this human could be like them yet be human. Then the girl left with him, the footage ended and another came on Soundwave's screen. The girl had pasted out and the Autobot Arcee responded by taking her though a ground bridge when the boy's carrier came.

"Can the human femme be tracked," the warlord inquired. Again the spy nodded not saying a word, now showing a topographical map of the town of Jasper, to energy singles where there one the femme Arcee and the other the human. Both where now gone with the ground bridge, but Megatron smirked the human was "Cybertronian" she could be reasoned with, bribed with her survival . She would need some of the same things normal Cybertronians need, Autobots would be reluctant to give energon to her, it would kill normal humans. Where he would "freely" fill her needs.

* * *

**G1: Ark**

He stood there, it had been three days now. Not a clue to which string Devon had landed on, sitting down. He gabbed his helm, shaking 'what has he done'. His spark ached in regret, she was not there, and he could not find her. Recharge was a thing of the past, finding Wheeler was his priority.

"Wheeljack, you ok?" A voice said from the door of his lab.

"No, she's gone and I can't find her. The dimensions are huge Ratch', I could spend a millennia searching in one of many only to find out she's was never there. She'll die if we do not find her, her pack only has so much of my energon. Why does stuff like this happen to me, chaos and destruction follow in my wake," he spat out, Ratchet looked at his brother like friend. He vented, he could not explain why the engineer always had terrible luck.

"Can you limit them down, one's that would show signs of her presences?" the medic inquired sitting by the mech.

"Ratchet you're a genius, my energy signal. Wheeler gives it off too, finding one dimension that has two in it will give me a chance at finding her," Wheeljack shouted jumping off the creates he was sitting on. Rapidly typing commands into his computer, scanning all the dimensions that existed with transformers. Ratchet just watched, as the mech seemed to almost explode with delight that he could find his sister.

"Wheeljack, when I asked if you were ok. That did not just mean your emotions. When was the last time you recharge or refueled in the past three days from leaving med bay," Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack turned away quickly as if trying to avoid the question, continuing his work. "'Jack answer me," Ratchet growled.

"I have not, to stressed to recharge and forgot to get energon," he said softly. Hanging his head expecting an audio full, not hearing anything he looked at Ratchet.

"Expecting a long winded lecture 'Jack ," Ratchet said standing now hand on his hips. "You've heard it all before, why should I waste my energy."

"You're giving up on me, Ratch' that hurts," Wheeljack cried out in feign sadness.

"No, I just know you and you'll get distracted," Wheeljack snickered Ratchet did know him to well. "Just find her 'Jack ok." He nodded and returned to working, hearing his friends soft footsteps leaving him alone again. Venting, he began to worry what would happen when Ms. Wheeler found out her daughter was missing yet again.

* * *

**Prime: Autobot HQ**

"Jackie's, how does this girl have his energon?" Bulkhead said in disbelief. Ratchet shrugged, puzzling over this human girl.

"What does that mean for her, that she has and needs Wheeljack's energon?" Miko questioned.

"It means we will have to keep her here, and call Wheeljack back here from his exploration of this planet," Optimus said. "That will also mean Agent Fowler must know as well, about Miss Devon."

"She might not accept being forced to live here, what if she stays with Jack and I. She will have Arcee there if anything should happen," June said still making sure that her patient would not just knock off.

"You bring up a valid point Ms. Darby, then there is the fact you mentioned she has amnesia. Even if she did know of us Autobots, she might not remember. Ratchet contact Agent Fowler, and if possible Wheeljack, it is his right to know that this girl has his energon," Optimus said lowly. They all watched as Devon twitched when Optimus was speaking. She stopped twitching when he had finished, hugging the toy car closer she mumbled something.

"What is this," Miko said pulling out a what looked to be a holographic tablet from Devon's bag.

"She has a data pad too, how does this human have our technology," Ratchet shorted.

"How does it work," the Japanese teen asked turning to her guardian.

"Miko how would you feel if someone just went through your stuff," June scolded.

"I disagree with you on this Ms. Darby. It would be beneficial if we knew more on our guest, she has at lest some knowledge of us we to know something about her," Ratchet said. "This one Miko," he said pointing to a button.

"It a video, play?" Miko asked. Reluctantly everyone nodded, "Movie time."

The video played, turning out to be pictures. Picture of two cars one a Italian race car, the other a mint green import, and a rust like colored tank. Devon smiling next to a very large muscular man with long rust colored hair in a pony tail, on top of the tank. The next was her and a person who looked like he could be her brother, covered head to toe in soot, both smiling like it was Christmas with the race car also soot covered. Another with her holding a Cybertronian constructed pistol and a woman with mint green hair teaching her to shoot it, the import was in the background. The people had Autobot symbols on them, then there was a picture with robots, all Autobots. The movie stopped to have only more pictures of robots, both Autobots and Decpeticons.

All stood there stunned this human, not only knew of them, but was very good friends if not family.

* * *

**AN: Please review they are appreciated and greatly enjoyed **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: 'Schools out for summer, Schools out forever' I wish one more year of high school for me. Sorry for not posting earlier but I was focused on school. Wining a new Sword 'that makes nine in four years'.

Disclamer: The song that is Devon's Alarm is _The Voice _by Celtic Women I do not own it, nor do I own transformers, they are own by Tak/Has.

Devon Wheeler is my O.C.

Thoughts: **Bold **

Locations**: _Bold and Italic_**

* * *

_**Place: Unknown** _

I started to wake up, the bed was very soft. Not liking it, I rolled onto the floor, I got comfy then there was a singing voice coming from my pocket.

"I'm the voice of the past that will always be, I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice of the future," I heard before I stopped the alarm on my phone that I some how had.

I shook my head I didn't know where I was. I though back to what I remembered, Jack and his mother were the most recent in my memory, and a voice. A low baritone voice that was so vivid that, I almost could see someone every time I heard it. Red and blue blur was what I saw, but it was large humanoid shaped figure, gentleness of a fatherly memory flowed from the image. I blinked away that memory, my father was never kind. I hated him, so who or what was this "gentle father memory". I started to think, when my stomach growled loudly. Standing up I started out into the house, I felt as if I was somewhat intruding. Finding my way to the kitchen, I opened the 'frige to find a lot of heath food. Mostly tofu, but then there were eggs, my stomach growled even louder. Who's ever house I was in I hoped they wouldn't mind me eating their food. I started to cook the eggs, soon my stomach rumbled when the smell hit my nose. I felt good, happy even to be doing something normal like cooking. Then there was a thrumming noise, it seemed to be emanating from me.

"I'm thrumming, what does this mean," I asked aloud to hear people moving deeper in the house. Tensing up I turned to see Jack, my mind just stopped. I was in his house, eating his food. What kind of a person am I, a dick, "I'm sorry, I was hungry… I… I'll leave." I started to turn when he grabbed my arm. I grabbed back snarling, "Let go of me." He didn't, I was just about to shove him off when his mouth opened.

"Devon your eyes… they're purple and glowing," he said. No fear in his voice, as if he was not scared that my eyes were doing this.

"Jack what is wrong with me," fear laced my voice as I let go of his arm.

"I don't know, I'll get my mom," I sat down, deflated at the table. Wrapping my arms around myself, **what am I? Who am I? **

* * *

_**Ark**_

He started to dose off, a week without recharge really rack up on him. Wheeljack leaned against his workbench, then he felt a twinge in his spark. His optics snapped open, Devon, she was ok, well for the most part. He vented this was one of the few times that he wished, Devon and himself were telepathic. Wide awake now, he continued his work. When the door of his lab opened, "I remembered to get energon, but I still can not recharge Ratch'."

"Well that is good and all Wheeljack, but I'm not Ratchet."

"Oh I am truly sorry Moonracer, I just assumed it would be Ratchet. I have not left the lab, since it happened. I just don't know what to do."

"Do what you know is right Wheeljack, find her. For your sanity," Moonracer said walking up to the engineer.

"My sanity is perfectly fine, why do you assume that I will lose my sanity if I do not find Wheeler?"

"Is it Wheeljack, you have not recharged the whole time I was here. I do not think you will lose your sanity, but rather your… muse. You need to recharge Wheeljack, will or not."

"Wait what," the mech said before feeling a needle in his main energon line. The world started to blur as he looked to the sharpshooter, she had a sad look on her face. Moonracer caught the mech, he almost knocked her down as well. She strained to push the mech on the workbench, venting she turned to leave.

"I am sorry Wheeljack, but you need the recharge. You couldn't find her, if you couldn't function," She said the door shutting behind her

"Is he sleep Moonracer," a woman in her late forties asked the femme sharpshooter. Moonracer nodded, "I feel bad having you do that to him, but last time he had all night excursions Devon slept for three days as if sleeping for him."

Moonracer nodded again at the woman. Alice, Devon's mother, always worry about Devon, but now even more since Devon was now dependent on Wheeljack to live.

* * *

_**Jack's home: Jasper**_

I heard Jack talking to his mother, after breathing a little I started to calm down. **I'm just having a panic attack, they happen, just breathe. **The surge of emotions ended as Jack and his mother came in.

"See mom her eyes, they're purple," Jack said with out missing a beat. She looked at me and nodded, "What should we do, mom."

"I'm right here, include me in this discussion," I yelled the emotions surging again, They did not respond to me, "Hey." Then I let out a string of whorls and beeps that sounded like curses.

"Devon, what did you say," Jack's mother asked me. My eyes went wide, I had no clue to what I said or how I said it, I just grabbed my throat. "Your eyes they're glowing more. Devon, who are you? What are you?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing, and I don't know," I said shaking my head. Fear and hunger were the only things I felt.

My fear I couldn't deal with now, my hunger that was another thing. I smelled something, it smelled good, and it was not the eggs I just cooked. I got up and started to smell around the air. I heard them talking, trying to get me to sit back down, but the something smelled so sweet. It was coming from the room I woke up in. My mouth watered, I could almost taste the sweetness I smelled. I tore into the bag I had, finding a cube shaped container with pink liquid inside. My jaw almost unhinged as I sank my teeth into it, tearing an opening. The sweet fluid hit my tongue, I shuddered in enjoyment. Draining the cube of the pink fluid, I crushed the container and looked at Jack and his mother standing in front of me. Both had their mouths ajar, I just smiled. "I feel much better, I wish to get properly dressed can you leave," Their mouths clamped shut and they turned to leave shutting the door behind them.

I got dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, but they were no longer soot covered. I looked into the mirror in the room, I had slept with the beanie on my head. Pulling it off to see, thin reddish silver wires instead of normal hair. I pulled at it, some came out just like normal hair with roots. I sighed, aside from being wire it was just like normal hair, it was growing from my head. "What am I," I asked aloud grabbing the bag and toy car. It just had to be a clue to what and who I am, as well as the man with sliver hair. Well bluish sliver hair now that I had time to think, **'Jack, who are you and who am I. **

* * *

_**Autobot HQ**_

"So let me get this straight Doc. Some human chick, team prime don't know, has my energon and needs it," a irritated voice said thought a com link.

"That is what the scans of her show Wheeljack, and don't call me Doc."

"So what do want me to do, if you don't know her I sure as pit don't. But I'll come back to the base if you think it will help having me there, " Wheeljack snapped ending the com link, the coordinates popped on the screen where the Wrecker was.

"That went well, I'm glad Optimus is dealing with Agent Fowler now," Ratchet said sarcastically terminating the line from their side, and prepping the ground bridge for transport.

* * *

AN: Please review, without getting any I'm a little discouraged. Which could lead to me never finishing it, because I feel no one is reading it and I do not wish to take a place of a more popular story.

I most likely will not posted again to the end of this month or beginning of next month due to a concert festival I am going to with my friends in a week. So cheers and enjoy the summer


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Well I got ran over by a plot bunny, I leave tomorrow for the Ichthus concert festival in Kentucky. Red, Fireflight, and Disciple are on the main stage, so stoked, Icon for Hire and Sent by Ravens as well. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

As before I do not own the Transformer franchise hasbro does, Devon Wheeler is the only thing that i can claim.

**Bold: thoughs**

_**Locations: Bold and italic**_

* * *

**_Desert:Outside Jasper_**

"Devon are you ok, what was that stuff you drank so hastily," Ms. Darby said as we drove to a "friends house". I nodded, still a little freaked out bout the wire hair, the mechanical curses that came out of me. "My friends should be able to understand what you have Devon."

"Please call me Wheeler… it makes me feel at home," I said pulling the beanie tighter self-consciously, I always was. I wanted to trust them, they had taken me in but their were few I trusted. "So this friend how can he help me?"

"Well I… I don't know how, but he will help you. Trust me," little did she know those were the last words I wanted to hear from her. She screamed and swerved, there were two purple cars driving toward us. On OUR side of the road, Ms. Darby avoided them barely.

"No, Why us, why do they want us," she muttered.

"Who want us Ms. Darby," I said looking in the mirror, noting the cars were now following us.

She swallowed hard, "I'm sorry Devon, I just dragged you in to a war. Decpeticons, they are bad, they want to kill or at lest get rid of us humans."

"Duh, everyone knows that. Are you close to the Autobots, are these new…. stunticons," I questioned see a red sports car. My head started to hurt, lights seemed to flash in my head.

A black semi with purple tainted windows driving into the walls of the detention center, with four other cars behind it. A red one transformed and reached out to me. "Common female human. Fighting is pointless just as pointless as taking you. I have orders to collect incarcerated females so come," the car now robot said.

That was all I saw from my forgotten past, "Dead End, not again, I will not be taken again."

"What did you say Devon taken again," Ms. Darby asked.

"Never," I yelled grabbing the wheel. I pulled her from the driver's set, climbed over her and shifted in to reverse. More curses in the weird language came out of my mouth as the cars swerved.

"Devon what are you doing? you're going to get us killed," Ms. Darby screeched as the red car drove by just missing us.

"I'm gonna sideswipe him and scratch off all that lovely red paint," I declared shifting the car back in to drive. Pulling up next to the car I slammed into it. "Yes," I shouted as there was an outcry from the vehicle.

"AAAHHH, What are you doing," She screeched, holding on to the seat.

"Having fun," I shouted turning the car for another run at the said decpeticons.

* * *

**_Desert:Outside Jasper_**

"The human femmes are trying to fight us off, primitively but still has no fear of us," Knockout said over the com. Megatron smirked, that femme had guts.

"AAGGHH, that femme how dare she." Knockout spat

The warlord chuckled, "What did she do to you Knockout."

"She sideswiped me, the carrier of the boy Jack seems freighted by the other femme's wild reaction to us. Should we take her as well, master."

Megatron mused over the idea of taking the carrier of the boy Jack. "Leave her is of no use to us, only the one who struck you. Get her , do not harm her we need her live, and be nice we want her to trust us. Act like getting sideswiped didn't bother you, or else Knockout." Megatron growled over the com link .

"Of course, Lord Megatron," Knockout replied cutting the link. Just as the car containing the two femmes swerved to hit him again. He engaged his brakes causing the car containing the femmes to over shoot and miss him. The car fish tailed as, the drones boxed in the car and he rear-ended it. He hear the squealing of breaks as the human tried to stop. Transforming, he hoisted the car up and reached into the driver side door.

Then a scream, it startled him so that he almost dropped the car. He frowned, humans could not vocalize at that high of a frequency, to his knowledge. He wrapped his long claw like fingers around one of the humans. Pulling her out, he smiled at his luck, he had the younger. He looked her in the face to see her optics glowing a deep purple, her mouth open bearing fang like dentas. "Feisty, I like that femme," Knockout placing the car back on to the ground. June started to open the door to of the now trashed car, "I'd stay in there human if you value your little life." Knockout watched at the girl in his hand turned and nodded to the woman to stay in the car.

Just then a green swirling vortex appeared, Knockout smiled. "Shall we go for drive feisty," his smirk grew as she growled. Knockout transformed taking her into the vortex.

* * *

**_Location: Unknown_**

The red car transformed and pick up the car, he started to reach in. I screamed, the robot cringed and the car shuttered as he nearly dropped us. I place myself in front of Ms. Darby, I felt his fingers curl around me. Pulling me out I looked at him, I bared my teeth as some primal instinct. He said something, but all I heard was the roaring of rage in my ears. I watched him slowly place the car on the ground, I was the one who was wanted. Ms. Darby started to get out of the car, the mech said for her to stay in the car. I nodded, she climbed back inside.

I felt the decpeticon turn toward a vortex of green swirling light. He looked straight at me, "Shall we go for a drive feisty." I snarled at him, he just smiled and transformed around me. I landed in his passenger side, the seat belt snaked tightly around me. "So feisty, you got a name, Knockout's mine," he said I did not reply. "Hey, skin job your name, or I could just call you feisty."

"Wheeler, call me Wheeler, Knockout."

"Wheeler… I could do that, that other human you know her," Knockout asked driving into the vortex. Again I did not say anything, "Wheeler, I can be your life line. I suggest that you do not give me the cold shoulder."

"Not really, I just met her. I don't know where I'm from, who I really am, or why you decpeticon's want me." I said not looking really anywhere.

"That's for us to know and you to find out Wheeler," he said with enjoyment that I did not understand what was to happen to me.

"Do you enjoy saying my name?"

"If I say yes, will you clam up again," Knockout questioned the vortex coming to an end.

"No, there is no point, I have nothing of value. If you wanted to hold something on the autobots, you should have taken Ms. Darby she knows them."

"Lord Megatron wanted you, Wheeler. Wheeler, it's not a very human name. After meeting with Lord Megatron, you could give me a story on your name and who you are," He said transforming back into his robot mode. I currently sat in the palm of his hand.

"I will attempt to Knockout, I seem to have a touch of memory loss. The last two or so years of my life, I can not remember." He smiled walking into a large room of a ship.

"Soundwave the human Lord Megatron wanted," Knockout said hoisting me up toward the faceless robot. "Her designation is Wheeler," the robot nodded and extended his hand toward me. I looked at Knockout, he nodded, I trusted him as far as, well anything I could do to him, but he was kind for now. I slowly stepped on to the thin fingers of 'soundwave', who scooped me till I was in the palm of his razor thin hand. Soundwave then placed me on a pad of some sort, as soon as his hand was away a beam of light shot from it. Scanning over me, after the shock of the light. It felt like home, like scans were part of daily life.

"Scan completed, species: unknown, possible hybrid from _homo sapiens and Cybertronians. _Gender: female, reproduction function impossible, Age: Eighteen orbits, by current planet orbit cycles. Defenses: voice emitter can emit sub-frequencies, not harmful, pools of a metal substance embedded in the skin can cover subject's body for protection/second skin and repairs." Species unknown, I am my own species. I looked at the two robots Knockout seemed surprised, Soundwave could not be read.

Then the door swished open, a large gray-silver robot walked in. Megatron, the leader of the decpeticons, the two others tipped their heads at the leader. I dropped to my knees, "Respectful young femme. You know your place, remembering it will keep you alive. I wager you desire to know the reason I requested your appearance before me." I nodded, I knew my voice would betray me. "My dear femme, the reason for the scan was to confirm that you are possibility like us, and would need similar resources. The woman, June Darby, was going to take you to the Autobots, yes they would want help you, but they do not know what you need. The Decpeticons will help you, we understand what you need for survival, we will give you it. If you help us, you came though a dimension rift do you know how it was created?"

I thought, " I am sorry, I can not recall it Lord Megatron. I have lost my memory for the past few years of my life, last thing I remember is being incarcerated in detention center. Then when Knockout came for me I remembered another time being taken by a robot, he was called Dead End."

"Femme that is impossible the mech known as Dead End has been offline for a good millennia or more. You were not yet online to know him," Megatron said with little remorse for my memory lost or the lost of a comrade.

"You mention that I traveled from another dimension. Do you think that it could be he exists were I am from," I said softly knowing I could not speak louder or my voice would give out.

Megatron smiled, I cowered. "Do not fear I am not mad, you brought up a good point. He could where you are from. During the chase Knockout gave, you got a memory, perhaps staying with him you will trigger more." I nodded and looked at Knockout he seemed smug about it. I bowed my head, got up, walked to Knockout who had his hand open. Climbing into his hand, I knew that I would probably never get out of here alive.

* * *

**_Ark_**

He awoke his processor was aching, and there was a really annoying beeping noise. Beeping noise, the computer had found Wheeler. Relief flooded his spark, he knew where she was. The newest string to their multiverse the 'prime universe'. Wheeljack thought back when this one was added, there was a 'Wheeljack' in this one. Wheeler would be safe, they would most likely help her out.

He chuckled, this Wheeljack was more like Wheeler that him. They would be great friends or always busting each others balls, as humans put it. He never understood what Wheeler meant by that phase, but that it meant giving someone a hard time.

"Ratchet, I found Wheeler," He called out on a com link, then heard loud foot falls coming to his lab.

"Where is she," More of a demand then a question came out of the mech's mouth.

"The newest string, the Prime universe. Before you say anything, she would have access to energon that is similar to mine. Medical access as well, she should be fine."

"I do not like not having her here. It's… leading to restlessness, I want to make sure the progression is not happening to fast. It always surges this time of the year," Ratchet said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Wheeljack cringed at the reminder, it was now two years since Wheeler's rebirth. A rebirth that was killing her slowly.

"Now that she is located I can build the rift just to open there and not affect anywhere else. We will need to test though… a note."

"Primitive, but effective we need to explain the situation with Wheeler the best we can," Ratchet said anxiously.

"Her marrow injections are late, aren't they Ratchet?"

"Wheeler was going to get this month's injection on the day of her disappearing. I let her go to you, she was having separation anxiety. I was just about come and get her when the explosion happened, get her home. I have spent two years trying to cure her, I will not let her die now."

Wheeljack nodded at the medic, and began to write the note which Devon Wheeler's life depended on.

* * *

_**Autobot HQ**_

"Has my mom come, she was going to bring Devon here."

"No Jack, she has not come." Ratchet said not looking at the young man.

"She should have got here before me, she left with Devon after it happened."

"What happened Jack," Ratchet asked as the others entered into the main hanger.

"Well I woke up to Devon cooking, I looked at her and her eyes were glowing… like optics do, but they were purple. Also humming noise was coming from her, so I got my mom. Devon was just confused as we were. Then she yelled something, it sounded a little like Bumblebee. The last thing was when she downed a cube of neon pink-purple liquid." Jack said his eyes closed trying to remember all the details of the morning.

"So that chick is freaky and isn't here yet," Wheeljack stated.

Just then the proximity sensors went off, the cameras zoomed in on a car with a multitude of dents. The car drove straight for the base, the doors opened. The car drove into the main hanger, a woman got out, by the way she looked, she was shaken.

"Mom are you ok, what happened to the car… Where is Devon," Jack said rushing to his mom's side.

"They took her, that Decpeticon… Knockout took Devon and left me," June said leaning on her son still in shock.

Just then the ground bridge opened everyone looked, no one was by the controls and this bridge was bright blue. All that came through the freak ground bridge was a data pad, addressed to Wheeljack.

* * *

AN: It was a big bunny, longest chapter I have written to date. Please review I enjoy them.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well it has been three days since coming back, recovering from a little whiplash but I had a great time.

To everyone who has read and alerted I thank you it makes me feel good to know it is known story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers in Prime or in Generation One. Devon Wheeler is my OC

**Bold- thoughts**

:Blah: Com link

_**Bold and Italic-Locations **_

* * *

_**Autobot HQ**_

"That was unexpected, what does it say Jackie," Miko declared after it had given to the Wrecker. He frowned a little at her use of his nickname.

"Ok, you want me to read it aloud," he questioned the Japanese teen. Who nodded enthusiastically, that he thought she was going to get whiplash.

"Dear, Wheeljack from the universe called "prime". I am the half brother of Devon Wheeler, she and I are from a different universe. I wish that I did not have to ask you this but, Wheeler needs you to be able to survive until, I can come to bring her home. I will come as soon as the dimensional bridging rift is safe for transport. Please help her, her body is killing her slowly. It is trapped between two worlds, both are fighting for control. She is both human and artificially Cybertronian. She needs a small amount of your energon to slow down the effects of the Cybertronian side attacking her organic base. Also with these attacks unleashes a primal reaction, that rivals a cyber bear. Sincerely, Wheeljack from the first transformer universe known," Wheeljack read confused. "I just got a letter from myself, how is that possible."

"It shouldn't be, but then again there have been strange things happen before," Ratchet said looking at Miko and the other kids, who were no longer truly paying attention. "Is there anything more to this strange…. Introduction letter?"

"Yeah, the chick's medical recorded. Written by Ratchet the chief medical officer of the Autobots, aka you Doc," Wheeljack said with a smirk.

Ratchet sternly frowned at the Wrecker, and grabbed the data pad from his loose grip. Looking it over, noting the similar writing patterns, notes and slight remarks between him and the other "Ratchet", it seemed uncanny.

"This Devon chick is more than just freaky, she is very sick. Why," Ratchet gave Wheeljack a confused look, "I didn't get that far before you took it from me."

"It seems that she was experimented on by Shockwave, her body strangely reacted to the experiments. It seems that her DNA and his….your CNA are similar enough that this other Ratchet spliced them together to stop or slow the reaction her body was having, making her a hybrid. This also had its own set of problems, being the primal reactions whatever they are."

"Ratchet, have you ever met an enraged cyber bear?" the medic shook his helm, "Be happy then, it is one of the most scary things you'll see. I would not want to meet that chick if she was in a "primal reaction" as it is so called. I'm sure the decpeticons are going to have a fun time trying to control her… if they don't kill her first. We have to get her out of there. I mean I just asked myself to do it, in a distant way."

"Yes, but how to find her, we can not track the Nemesis. Even if we could, we would be vastly out numbered," Ratchet voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. Wheeljack looked at everyone, Arcee seemed a little indifferent, Bulkhead seemed to have the same feelings as himself. Optimus looked saddened, Miko excited, Jack was concerned as was his mother, Raf Wheeljack couldn't read the boy the same with his guardian.

"We have to do something, Megatron will find a way to use her. The letter said they were from a different universe. I… another Wheeljack lives there, that must mean others autobots…. and decpeticons."

* * *

_**Prime: Nemesis **_

"Lord Megatron, what will we do with the human she does not remember anything of value," Knockout asked the large leader.

"Patient Knockout, in time she will remember. That is when the plan will be enacted."

"Forgive me my Lord, but what was the plan?"

The warlord chuckled darkly, "The plan is to untie all decpeticons under my rule. With every decpeticon under one rule, we will be able to rule not only this universe but all of them. The Autobots will crumble, the humans will learn their place as an inferior species or die."

"If there are other decpeticon, wouldn't that conclude that there would be other… Cybertronians that would lead them."

"Are you trying to suggest that there would be many others who take the name "Megatron". I have thought of that, they will be eliminated when the time comes."

"Of course my Lord, forgive me forgetting that you are all knowing," Knockout in a flattering tone.

"Knockout your flattery is not needed, I suggest that you attend to Wheeler. I noticed her eyes, she will need an energon ration. You need to find out all she needs doctor, both of Cybertronian and human. Go," the warlord ordered, the decpeticon medic bowed and quickly left the room to return to his own med bay.

_CRASH, CRASH, CRASH! _

Knockout ran into the room, Wheeler was standing in the middle the medical room tools and testing containers all around her. She looked at the red mech, eyes full of malice, she let a loud growling screech. She ran at him crazed, then swiftly between his legs, turning down the hall of the still open door.

:Lord Megatron. Wheeler is crazed, there is something wrong with her. She is no longer in the med bay, if we still need her the troops must be gentle but firm, Wheeler is a feisty little pit spawn.:

:Understood Knockout, I will have Soundwave deal with her.:

Wheeler ran down the halls looking everywhere and nowhere. She knew something was missing, emptiness filled her soul, her heart.

"Human come with us," Wheeler head snapped toward the drones. Then the scream, the drones were stunned from the high frequency. She lunged at them, metal now coating her broad stauncher, dentas elongating. A drone was just about to grab her, when the fangs began to sink into his servo. In reaction he jerked back, to feel that the human-thing was still attached to his hand. Shaking ,the grip, loosened and the discomfort was soon flung across the hall. Hitting the wall, she-it, landed hard on foot then just dropped. Soundwave slowly moved to the small figure, gently picked her up and silently walked away human-thing in tow.

* * *

_**Prime: Nemesis **_

I woke up Knockout was nowhere to be seen, I thought he was assigned to help me. I grabbed my chest, **empty**, I was not hungry. I was no longer in total fear, why was I feeling empty. Knockout left me here, I could do nothing without my guard. Rage filled me, everything was breakable. I felt control leave my body, anything I could move and break, I did. Then the door opened, Knockout stood there, I screeched at him. Running, I could no longer control what I did. Everything was instinct, screaming run, or be hurt. Running away from the mech I began to look around, something here had to fill the emptiness I was feeling.

"Human come with us."

My head snapped toward the direction of the voice, I screamed they did not move. Running at them, I wanted to fight, my life my fight. Like the computer said, the metal pools began to coat my body. It felt like little ball bearing rolling all over my skin then coolly melding together. He-it reached to grab me, big mistake, I clamped my jaw on his finger. He-it jerked back, but I held fast. Shaking me my grip loosened, I was flung into the wall across the way. I landed on my feet for another round, when there was a weird noise. My mind froze and every thing went dark.

* * *

_**Ark**_

Wheeljack looked at the rift maker, it had been a few hours since he had sent the note. Everything was fine, nothing was out of whack. He was getting restless, grunting he felt her lose control. It was going to be pit for whoever was on the other end of her wrath. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to get to her. Then there was nothingness she was gone, limbo.

"That is it I am going after her," Wheeljack declared to the empty lab.

He began to charge up the rift, he vented out air. He began to walk through the blue rift, when there was a bright flash. As he felt like he was being pushed, he crashed on to a floor. He grunted, and slowly started to pick himself off the floor.

"Another Wheeljack, cool," said a higher pitched voice of a young girl.

"Frag it, it exploded," Wheeljack cussed before falling back on his face out cold.

* * *

_**Autobot HQ**_

Another blue rift opened much like the one that the data pad had come through, but this time a bot more or less fallen though. He was attempting to get up, when he grunted.

Miko looked at the bot, "Another Wheeljack, cool."

"Frag it, it exploded," the robot cursed falling back on the ground and didn't move anymore.

"That was unexpected, but now we could get some real answers," Ratchet said propping the unconscious "Wheeljack" on to a berth.

* * *

AN: Again thank you to all my readers and reviewers


	7. Chapter 7

Happy fourth everyone. It's storming were I live (no outside grillin'), but we needed it badly.

Thank you guys for the reviews/alerts they are very encouraging.

When it says "location" it is Devon's point of view for now on. :Com link:

Devon Wheeler is my OC I own nothing else.

* * *

_**Nemesis **_

Soundwave placed the human on the scanning pad, she was still covered with the metal second skin. He was puzzled by her reaction, she had attacked but why. He would probe her mind, possible find the way the rift was created. He started to filler through her memories, her behind cell bars yelling at a man who looked like he was her creator. A red car crashing into her prison cell, a faceless Cyclops of a mech injecting her with cocktails of chemicals and energon, Shockwave and Dead End. Shockwave was missing in action and the other was dead, this human was indeed interesting.

Then the autobot Wheeljack and the medic Ratchet performing some sort of tests on her flesh. They too injected her with strange substances, but then the metal pools formed on her skin. She went crazy and attacked them. This was irrelevant, he skipped through to find her memory of the rift maker. They, the autobot and the human, made the rift with the intention of traveling. He pick up a soft groan, he turned to face the young hybrid. The light from over her, reflected off of his screen giving him what looked to be one optic. Her optics opened looked at him then shut, she growled/ screamed. Soundwave was thrown by the frequency, it didn't harm him, but it didn't feel good either.

"I'm not your lab rat," the hybrid screeched jumping up. She started to jump down from the elevated computer. Soundwave went to grab the girl, she dodged the mech, and dove into an ventilation shaft. Soundwave pulled up the ship plans and sent troops to any route of escape for the hybrid.

* * *

_**Location: Deception ship**_

I sat there in side of a shaft for a long time, scared, it was all too much to take in. Was I back on that machine's home planet. I had to get out, I started to punch the wall. Small dent started to form, but it was a tireless struggle. I stopped, it was useless, I would die here. I place my head on my knees, even if I did get out of here, was nowhere to go. I wouldn't dare go to Jack and his mother, not after what I did to her. The thrumming was back, and the emptiness had subsided. 'Jack, if I could find him, maybe he could explain what I am.

* * *

_**Autobot HQ**_

"Is he going to wake up, Doc," Wheeljack said jetting his thumb at his other.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Doc, and I do not know. He is similar yet different to us," Ratchet said with a sneer.

"Yoko? Yoko Fujiyama, why are you here?" Mumbled the other Wheeljack toward Miko, sitting up.

"My name is not Yoko, my name is Miko."

"My apologies Miss Miko," the mech said shuttering his optics again. "Is Wheeler here?"

June looked at the mech, "No she was taken by the decpeticons. I'm sorry."

"That…. is ok Devon can take care of herself."

"She also has amnesia," June said sadly.

"That is a problem… well a little problem. Instincts should take over in her protection, that was why she lost control, she had to. Oh sorry I tend to ramble, Wheeler has internal "weapons", very good repair system she should be fine till we can get to her."

"I can not let you out into our world yet. If you are from another dimension then the rules for your dimension are different from ours. Also we do not know if we can trust you, we have had an incident before," Optimus said to the mech.

"I understand," He said sounding a little dejected. "Do you have any idea where she could be located at?" Wheeljack asked as the swoosh of elevator doors were heard.

"What in the name of Uncle Sam is this, there are two of them?" A low male voice called from the elevator.

"Hi," one Wheeljack said waving and the fins on the sides of his head flashing blue.

"I thought there was a young girl, not another Wheeljack."

"This had just happened after I had finished our conversation," Optimus explained to the liaison. "It also appears that the girl was taken by the decpeticons."

* * *

_**Location: Deception ship**_

"We have to find the human," a voice said at one end of the vent. Fear had embraced me, the thrumming grew louder.

"Shhh no, no. Clam down, breathe that worked before," I whispered to myself. I started to breathe, the thrumming subsided. I took in a deep breath; the sweet tones hit my nose. That liquid, they had it too. Slowly I move, following my nose. I had to get that liquid, it stopped the thrumming before. Reaching the vent where the scent was strongest.

Looking down though the vent. There was, two of the machine things. I shook my head, I couldn't fight them. I smiled, maybe I didn't have to. There was a hole in the floor, if I was going to die. I was going on my own accord. The decpeticons were not going to anything more from me. Shooting from the vent, toward the hole. "Get her," one called out to the other.

"See yah," I shouted and jumped down the hole. Feeling the air shift around me, I could see the ground like a patchwork quilt.

* * *

_**Nemesis **_

:Lord Megatron the human discharged herself from the ship, shall we collect her?: A vehicon questioned over a com link.

:No, she is no longer a use to us. We have the information we need,: Megatron said darkly.

* * *

_**Autobot HQ**_

"So this girl is human and autobot," Agent Fowler questioned the guest Wheeljack.

"Well yes, I accidentally sent her here when we were building a device. I only wish to find her and take her home. She will die soon, if I can not get her home," Wheeljack said sadly his fins flashing a pale white.

"What was this device?" the agent questioned, Wheeljack looked at everyone. He felt terrible, if the decpeticons got the rift maker it could be used as a weapon.

"It was a rift maker. So that we could make allies here and in other worlds, as well as easy transport." he responded.

"So it could be used as weapon, right," Fowler questioned the mech.

"That was never the intention, but yes if properly calibrated. Wheeler and I never wanted that, I promise to destroy all plans for it so that may never happen."

"So "Wheeler" knows the plans for this rift maker. What's to stop her from telling the cons?"

"One she doesn't break. She would die first, two she has amnesia. The only way they could….. Soundwave. Use my energy single to track her, we have to get her out NOW." Wheeljack said his fins flashing a burnt orange in anger.

Ratchet soon ran a scan of the planet, "She is in the sky, no longer cloaked. They must have discharged her into the atmosphere, we can't fly she is as good as gone. I'm sorry."

"Where is she, is it unpopulated?"

"Yes, why?"

"Send me there," he growled.

"Why there is nothing we can do," Ratchet snapped at the mech.

"You can't but I can," he said grabbing the leaver. Opening the ground bridge and running though it.

* * *

_**Location: Falling from the sky**_

A long fall knowing it will end in death, can make one think about the life they wasted. Thinking back boredom creep up on me, then I saw a flash of white red and green. I hit something, a net then into hands.

"It's ok Wheeler I got you," a voice with a slight Brooklyn accent said as my, our decent slowed.

"Who are you, are you an autobot?"

"Yeah, I'm Wheeljack. Don't worry the decpeticons will not get you again, I promise." the more the mech talked the less empty I felt. I wanted to snuggle deep into his chest, his hands curled around me so that I was snug. I heard a heart beat like noise, then I felt my own heart thundering against my chest. The heart beats were synchronizing, the closer they got, the more I snuggled. Happiness washed over me, it was flowing from Wheeljack.

"'Jack, what am I," I mumbled rubbing my face near the sound of the heart beat.

"You are my little sister, you are loved," He replied softly landing on the ground.

"What am I, the decpeticon computer said that I was a hybrid," I voiced popping up from his cupped hands.

"You are a hybrid, the decpeticons kidnapped you two years ago and altered you DNA. Some autobots and myself found you and some others, but it was to late for them. You were on the brink of death yourself, but your DNA and my genetic coding pattern were similar enough that they got spliced together…"

"That's what makes us brother and sister," I said weakly.

"You need to refuel Wheeler," Wheeljack said. "you cannot stay in your shell forever it takes a lot of energy." He gently put me in one hand a cupped my face with the other. "Focus and relax, you are no longer in danger. I have you, you are safe." As soon as he said I was safe everything felt better, the same feeling of small metal balls rolling on my skin. I looked at my hands they were no longer a dark gray.

"I'm hungry," I mumbled, as my stomach growled loudly. Wheeljack chuckled, the fins on the sides of his head lit up blue. His laugh made me feel like I was going to burst with happiness. He cupped his dark gray hand around me tighter, then there was another green vortex.

I looked at him, "It's ok, it is just a portal to a safe place." as we started to travel thought it.

* * *

This is getting hard, two people with the same name, same place. I don't know if I really like how this chapter is, I might change it later. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I got hit with inspiration to say the least, I haven't updated this quickly for a while.

I finally got what really inspired this, into the story, see if you can guess it. Don't ask about the carrot.

Big Kudos to Karra Greenfield who reminded me of the "Jackie" concept, thank you my friend.

Again I do not own The Transformers, Hasbro does.

* * *

_**Ark**_

"Of all the idiotic things he has done, that mech has done this is by far the worst," Ratchet ranted. Pacing back and forth, inside the empty lab. Alice just watched the mech, "Never a care, if he comes back alive I'm gonna kill him."

"You won't, Devon needs him."

"Oh I could find another solution, his CNA is not the only way. There is always another choice to every problem, but that would only lead to more problems." He snorted out slowly claming down.

"Do you think you could fit it Ratchet? I mean couldn't we go after them," the woman said worried.

"I can fix it, but going after them would be problematic. I looked at 'Jack's and Wheeler's notes, sending to many over the "braid" as they call it can cause "fraying"." Alice just gave the mech a confused look, he vent heavily. "They, explained it like this. Dimensions are connected, there are people who are like you, are you in a sense. You share little tidbits with everyone of them, looks, personality and name."

"So there are more "Ratchets" out there huh," the mother asked.

The mech snorted again and continued to explain, "well if there are more than what the dimension can hold it will grow weak and it will fall apart. Devon going would have been without much consequence, but Wheeljack following her to a dimension already with a Wheeljack cause an imbalance. Our dimension and the one Wheeler and him are in, are "fraying". If we go soon all the dimensions will fall into chaos, if not destroyed as well."

"So we can not help, we would just make things worst huh." Ratchet just looked at the woman, she always had to express the obvious out loud.

"Yes, I will begin to fix the machine and have Preceptor take a look and figure a way that the rift will stay open for more that a few moments allowing safe transport. Alice, I know Devon's disappearance is difficult for you, but your body still needs to be properly fueled and recharged. Please return to your home and rest, I will continue to work."

"You do care about me," the woman teased the medic.

Who proceed to vent heavily again, "I care for Devon. She is my charge and her emotional state is connected to you, as her carrier. Therefore I must also care for you."

"Wow, you just ruined it," she replied leaving the mech to do his work.

"Ruined what? you are confusing me woman."

"Never mind Ratchet. It wasn't important."

Ratchet stood there a moment, then he felt as if he could smack himself. He could be so dense some times, Alice wanted a "man" to care for her and her daughter like Devon's father never did. He vented, it was to late to apologize for his unintentionally rude response to her teasing. Ratchet shuttered his optics and began to work.

* * *

_**Location: Autobot HQ**_

Wheeljack carried me through, the green swirl vortex to what looked like a fall out bunker of a sort. I soon found out it was a silo for a missile, go me I have guessing skills. Well we came in to the silo to a bunch of disagreeing voices to say the lest.

"He's worst then that one," a African-American man said, pointing at another Wheeljack

Then the other "Wheeljack" called out, "Watch it tiny."

Last was the baritone voice from before, "Yelling will get us nowhere. We have sent a ground bridge, it is up to this other Wheeljack to return on his own or by force."

"That will not be necessary Optimus Prime. I return ready to face all charges for disobeying your orders to remain in this base," Wheeljack said with little authority.

"I like this one," said the African-American man. I just looked at him, flip flop much. I taped on the Wheeljack's hands. He began to move, all the other autobots watching him. He opened his cupped hand to let me out.

"You got her! That is impossible, she was falling from the sky." a red and white mech said. I snorted, the mech gave me a death glare. I gave one back, and sniffed the air. My bag, I looked to see a really dented up car. My head hung, Ms. Darby was here. I couldn't face her, then there was a hug that wrapped around me.

"Thank goodness you are ok," Ms. Darby said squeezing me. I looked at everyone, they all seemed surprised at this. I gently patted her back, then she let go. It was comforting to know she cared, "you must be hungry you have been gone for a day and a half." Nodding I followed her to the higher balcony. There was food, I proceed to eat all of the sandwiches that she had there. Munching on a carrot, I could see there was going to be a problem. Two autobots named Wheeljack, and a boy named Jack.

"Alright before I get well confused, we have to get you to separated," I said pointed the carrot at the Wheeljacks. The one looked puzzled at me, the other just cheery.

"And how do you suppose we do that," one said the fins on the sides of his head not lighting up.

"A nickname, alternate name aside from Jack." I responded pointing the carrot at Jack Darby. The one who's fins don't light up, looked unimpressed with my carrot pointing. The rolled his optics, knowing that I was right. I could tell he didn't want to respond to things that did concern him.

"Fine, you and everyone else can call me Jackie until he's gone," Jackie said pointing at Wheeljack. I nodded and continued to eat the carrot.

Then there was a very, high pitched guitar screeching. "What's your favorite music type? How did Wheeljack get you from falling," a Japanese girl asked.

She continued to ask more, "I can't answer if you don't give a chance to." She stopped talking, I smiled and started to answer her questions. Jack and another boy came, also asking questions. Before long they had to leave. Sitting there I grew bored, everyone went off and were discussing the anomalies that could proceed, as well as Wheeljack's punishment for his insubordination.

Sitting alone, with the toy car in my hands. I noticed there were seams on this car that were not connected. Pushing on the back half of the car the trunk popped open to reveal two arms. I pulled the hood apart to see leg like limbs, I folded the grill forward to find feet. The top of the car pushed up to reveal a head with fins on the side of the head. Wheeljack, then everything went white.

* * *

_**Nemesis **_

"Knockout, this is how the femme Wheeler got here. This is how we will claim victory over all the universes," Megatron said showing the medic a strange device.

"Of course my Lord, I will have the vehicons began construction. Do you think there could be any… side affects to this machine?"

"The femme knew the risks of this machine, as she was the one constructing it. Soundwave is taking this into consideration," the warlord sneered. Knockout bowed and turned to leave Megatron to his battle plans.

* * *

_**Location: Autobot HQ**_

Images flashed, a mint green girl robot, myself riding on the barrel of a red-brown tank. Watching needles get burrowed into my bone matter by a grimacing Ratchet, last an explosion and light path. I had my memories back, oh we were going to be in such big trouble.

It was late, Wheeljack came from a hallway. He looked troubled, he saw me I smiled and lifted up my arms. Wheeljack scooped me up, and I nuzzled into his chest. "I love you big brother," I mumbled drifting into recharge.

* * *

_**Autobot HQ**_

"I love you big brother," Devon mumbled before passing into a recharging state. She had addressed him only as Wheeljack and it was as if she had just met him. Now she said she loved him and called him big brother. He held her tight to his chassis, and moved to a berth to recharge himself. She remembered everything this made it easier now, except to serve his punishment. Wheeler would demand that she too serve something for allowing herself to get caught.

* * *

The thing between Alice (Devon's mother) and Ratchet is non-romantic, just a good friendship.

Please review I do enjoy them.


	9. Chapter 9

Gah! Writers block, but the best thing to do is write though it. So this chapter is not my best I might change it after I come back from camp.

* * *

**_Location: Autobot HQ_**

I woke up, curled on Wheeljack's chest. It was all a dream, we were not stranded in another dimension. That was until I saw no eyesore orange that was the color of the Ark. "Wheeljack wake up. Wakie, wakie big brother." He grunted in response, not waking up. Crawling out from underneath his hand, I jumped down from the story high berth. I willed my armor to come on as I pushed the hanger door open. Relaxing the metal drained back to their pools, my stomach growled. Getting to the main room I saw that everyone, but Ratchet and Jackie were out.

"Morning," Ratchet said noticing that I had come in, Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Morning.. Ratchet right, is Mr. Fowler here," I questioned hoping not to reveal that I had obtained my memories back.

"Not yet, he should be returning soon. Do you need something Devon?" Ratchet said noting that I did not make my way to the balcony.

"Little hungry. I do not wish to be a bother," I said walking to the couch. Jackie just shot up his optic ridge and looked at me. I sat down, he continued to study me. Embarrassment burned my cheeks, I hated when people stared at me. "Can I help you Jackie," I asked trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Why are you like that? I mean you're holding back who you are," He said rushed as if he thought the question would offend me.

"I have anger problems, so I am hesitant to trust and make myself know. I do not want to hurt anyone," I replied looking down. Even after two years with the autobots I still did not trust myself.

"You don't trust us," he pressed. "I understand why you might not…"

"It's me I don't trust, I mean what am I really. Can I control it, or does it control me?" I said with all honesty, I still didn't fully understand myself.

"Common, you're hungry right. We'll go to town and get you somethin'," he said looking at Ratchet to see if he would forbid the trip. When Ratchet didn't say anything, Jackie shrugged his shoulders and transformed. I walked up to him he opened the door and I slowly climbed in. Being inside a transformer was one of the most dangerous places. We pulled out to the open desert, "So you still don't remember, your life before these few days?"

"I remember things until two years ago. That was when Wheeljack said my… change happened. I think I'm starting to remember some things. When Knockout came after Ms. Darby and me, I remembered being take by another decpeticon. So maybe if I stay with you guys I could remember more," I lied. He grunted, I couldn't tell if he knew I was lying. We got to town, he stopped at a small outside market.

"You'll have to get what you need," he said the seat belt coming off. I exited the transformer and moved close to the market. Getting fresh fruit, I turned to see that Jackie again was watching me. My cheek heated up, but I knew why he was watching. He had to know, that the simplest thing could set me off.

Getting back inside of him, I settled for the trip back. "You're lying to us, Devon why?"

"What?" he had caught me off guard.

"Why are you lying to us? You don't trust us, do you?" He pressed driving back to their base.

"I've been burned before. I trust you with my life, but not with who I am."

"You mean that if the decpeticons came after us, you trust that I would not let them take you freely. But you are afraid to let us know who you are. Do you expect us to trust you?"

"No, I do not. What I said in the base was not a lie, without the proper medical assistance I can not control it. How did you…."

"Know you were lying. Wheeljack explained that you had a strict diet, that was why I took you here. But when you only chose things in your diet, turned and noted that I was keeping an eye on you. I knew that you remembered more than you let on." Jackie said as we roared down a open desert road. We hit a bump and the world began to pulsate.

"No, not here!" I exclaimed grabbing my head. My armor coating my face then pooling back and again.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Jackie said stopping.

"Like I said before I can't control it now it controls me. You need to transform and hold me down so I do not hurt myself." Jackie listened, cupping his hands over me like a little child that just caught a cricket. I felt him slowly lowering me to the ground, and plopping me on the sand with his hands still covering me. He pressed down until I was tight to the ground. The armor covered me, I started to trash about. Jackie held me tight, then there was a snap in my head and everything stopped.

* * *

**_Outside jasper/desert_**

"Devon? Devon!" Jackie shouted as he watched her eyes roll to the back of her head. :Ratchet, I need a ground bridge NOW!: he shouted into the com link.

:What is it?: the medic grumped.

:Devon she had some sort of attack then when into stasis.:

:I can't, there was conflict I have to get the team back too. I can not open two at the same time, how far are you from the base?: Jackie growled picked up the limb female and transformed around her, careful not to fling her about his alt mode as he transformed.

He took of at top speed to the base.

* * *

**_Nemesis/Energon mine_**

"It's time to test it," the warlord declared facing the rift maker. Starting it up, it crashed producing no more than swirled dust. "What is wrong," he shouted the vehicons running to test it again.

"My Lord we are not getting enough power of the size of the rift you wish to make. We cannot fuel it properly," Knockout reported backing away from his leader.

"We can fuel it. Ready the Dark Energon," Megatron said darkly his eyes glowing to a deep purple.

"But My Lord it …."

"Silence! It is not built from a Cybertronian. It will not become sentient, so Knockout do has I have ordered or you will be used to fuel the rift maker." Knockout optics went wide with the threat, then went to the energon bay to get the dark fuel.

Bringing out the cubes of dark energon to the converter. Knockout placed the fuel in, it snapped a rift open to a ship underwater. A decpeticon ship, Megatron smiled this would his first stop. Soon all the decpeticons would follow him and everyone would bow to his authority. Nothing would be out of reach for the warlord.

"Decpeticons! Attack!" Megatron shouted running in the portal.

* * *

**_ G1 Decpeticon HQ_**

"Lord Megatron there are incoming hostiles," a monotone voice said.

"Autobots."

"Negative, they appear to be Decpeticons lead by one who looks like you."

"Impossible there is only one Megatron. Prepare the defenses and counter attack Soundwave."

"As you command Lord Megatron."

* * *

**_Autobot HQ_**

"I brought all the supplies that you requested Wheeljack. Why do you need all these human medical supplies?' Agent Fowler questioned the green and white mech.

"Wheeler is still human, she still needs medical assistance aimed toward her natural state."

Jackie tore into the base in a frenzy. "Get Ms. Darby, something is wrong with Devon," He shouted.

"What is it," Agent fowler asked looking at Wheeljack

"Ms. Darby would not be able to help her, could you please place Wheeler on the gurney." Wheeljack said, Jackie placed the girl on the moveable bed. "Agent Fowler you have perfect timing, now could you get me twenty five ccs of adrenaline." Agent Fowler, shocked nodded and proceeded to do as told.

As Wheeljack grabbed a syringe and pulled out a sample of his own energon. Transforming he got out as his holoform, and pulled another twenty five ccs of energon in to the same syringe as the adrenaline. Wheeljack removed the jacket and rolled up her shirt. He stabbed the needle into her heart, and pushed the plunger down.

"What that should have restarted her heart!" Wheeljack exclaimed climbing on top of the motionless girl and began to pump her chest. "Devon! Wake up you silly girl. YOU WILL WAKE UP NOW!" He yelled and slapped her a crossed the face. Devon eyes snapped open and she lunged, knocking the holoform of Wheeljack on the ground. Landing on top of him, Devon began to choke him.

"Devon, stop," Fowler yelled grabbing her arm. She started shrug him off, then she looked at him.

"Dr. Crane," she said just above a whisper. "Oh God," Devon said looking down at Wheeljack's holoform. She jumped off of him and onto a ledge off the elevator shaft. Everyone was in shock, excluding Wheeljack who was dusting himself off.

Agent Fowler looked at Wheeljack, "What was that? Who is Dr. Crane and why did she call me him?"

"She was merely defending herself, Dr. Crane is but of the few human men Devon fully trusts. He is also her handler and possible father-in-law," the holoform replied cleaning the medical area.

* * *

Like it, hate it, writers block. The thing with the Nemesis being built out of a Cybertronian is from, I believe, the Exodus where it was constructed from Tripticon's remains after the War for Cybertron.

I wanted someone the see though Devon who better then Jackie, without thinking he knows her deep down.

I will not have access to technology all next week, so I thank you reader and reviewers in advance then when I get back personally. Cheers


	10. Chapter 10

Wow it took me so long to write this, I am such a sad writer. I figured out how to see all the traffic this has, (I'm technologically slow, don't make fun) I was like "What?! That many people. Wow I just made them wait all this time. What a jerk I am," I had a person from Korea, Yeah that's enough from me and my slow state.

I do not own the Transformers in any way, shape or form.

:com link:

* * *

_**Ark**_

Preceptor, sat there looking at the plans for Wheeljack and Wheeler's Rift maker. Being a scientist, he could not help but be fascinated by this device. To bad, it would have to be destroyed after they returned from their dimensional travel. Wheeljack always had good intentions for his non-weapon inventions, but in someway they always turned out bad. Whether they exploded, didn't work, or in this case could be turned into a weapon of sorts. Preceptor looked over the notes made by the two inventors. He hoped most of the noted side effects, were wrong. If they were not, soon no one would be able to stop the rifts from tearing the worlds apart.

Ratchet walked in, "Find anything that we could use?"

"No really Ratchet. I'm sorry," Preceptor said not turning his eyes to the medic. Ratchet snorted, everyone could tell Ratchet was getting antsy, and the longer he had to wait the more aggravated he got. "I want to get them back as well Ratchet, you are not the only one."

Ratchet had a thought to glare at the younger scientist, "I know Preceptor. Wheeljack was once a mentor to you, to me he is my brother, and Wheeler as my child. I always worry for my family, for everyone. I am a medic, I might act frumpy but…"

"I know Ratchet, we all do. When you yell at us for getting injured, it's your way of caring," Ratchet smiled at the young scientist. Then Telatran's alarms went off, Ratchet smile reduced to a frown. He ran out of the lab to the main room, to check what was up. A rift, a very large rift located near the underwater base of the decpeticons.

Ratchet was taken back for a moment, Wheeljack would never willing chose there. This rift was way too big to have been had directly from they're plans. The decpeticons must have gotten the plans, but there had been no activity from them…. On their side. The Prime dimension decpeticons must had captured Wheeler or 'Jack to get the plans then altered them to be able to transport an army. This was just great, that would mean what ever things could happen with the rift got a lot bigger.

Optimus walked in, "Are the decpeticons at it again Ratchet?"

"Well some are," He sneered earning him a confused look. "It would seem that the decpeticons from where Devon and Wheeljack are entering our world.

"Then we must deter them, from what I understand it can and would cause abnormal changes in timing as well as paradoxes. Isn't that right Ratchet," the Prime said looking at his CMO. Ratchet nodded, "Autobots transform and roll out." The Prime said both aloud and over the com links.

* * *

_**Location: Autobot HQ**_

My instincts were taking me over more and more, I felt a inch high. That was not my first attempt on murder, my biological father was the first. I was brooding, this reaction would breed trouble. I needed the injection, "Wheeljack how long was it before you came?"

"A week and maybe a few days I lost track, do you think… It would stand to make sense…" He stared to ramble. Tuning him out I heard static, no one here but Wheeljack knew I had a com link implanted in my head.

:Autobots chzshs transform and chschsh roll out: our Optimus ordered. How could I hear that, I mean I was closed off in this dimension it should cut communication.

"Wheeljack did you relay Prime's order to roll out?"

"What? Optimus is not in here and how are you getting orders from him?" Ratchet said indigent.

"Yes Wheeler I did, it shouldn't be possible. I tried to com you and was met with silence. There must be a large rift open, that would… Frag we have to find if we don't…"

"Yeah the fraying will increase, not only that I need my injections. I need Ratch'," I said lowly jumping from the platform. Landing on the railing, "Wheeljack, I'm losing control soon I will die as a beastly thing."

Wheeljack looked and pointed at me. "Never refer to yourself as a thing ever again," he growled his fins glowing a soft red. "You are not a thing, you are a person. You will always be a person, as for the injections I know. Ratchet was getting very ornery about getting you home."

"Ok I need some explanation, and I am sure the bots do too," Agent Fowler loudly snapped at us.

"Ok, I am by technicality human and autobot, see that Wheeljack is both my donor and host. He can live without me, but I can't live without him. I have a com link implanted in to my brain, right here." I said pointing to my head. "The injections we are talking about is bone marrow grafts, I need them to suppress the attacks. The fraying is a side effect of travel, we did not plan on any of this chaos happening. We have to "re-braid" the strings, so this large rift must be dealt with." just then Optimus, entered coming from a hallway.

"What is going on here? I heard some yelling," Optimus said.

"Devon was just explaining something to us, so please continue Devon." Fowler explained and turned toward me again.

"Well this large rift is no doubt created by the Decpeticons. when they had captured me," I growled. "Sir with your permission, I suggest that Wheeljack and I go to check it out."

"No, Wheeljack is not to leave the base until he knows how our dimension works. You how ever are still human looking, you can hide in plain sight."

"Sir, it is my fault that the decpeticons have this technology if anyone should be punished it would be me. I was weak and allowed myself to be captured," I felt my rage growing. I stopped and took in some deep breaths.

"Devon I agreed to this. I disobeyed orders already given, so please calm down," Wheeljack said his fins glowing a pale blue.

"Understood sir, but you will need to have someone who understands the tech. I do not know if I can go without Wheeljack, the buffer I had for my… condition is slowly deteriorating I had two attacks today. Jackie witnessed the first one which had stopped my heart. Fowler stopped the second one which I was trying to kill Wheeljack," I said sadly looking down. My face heated up everyone was staring at me, I clenched my jaw. "So with respect sir, Wheeljack must go with you."

* * *

_**Decpeticon HQ**_

Megatron looked at his other, this was an enemy that he did not know if he could defeat. It was like fighting a perfect clone, they knew everything about you. Every move was countered, both knew the only way for victory was for one to fall in exhaustion. Neither wanted to fall to one who dared too impersonated them, fighting under the water was tolling on both. In a pause they looked to their troops, neither side was winning. It was a perfect stalemate, till they came.

* * *

Please review I can see them a lot faster and thank you personally for them too. But I do thank everyone who has ever read or even looked at it.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Decpeticon HQ_**

Megatron frowned as the Autobots dared to impose on his battle, :Soundwave deter them.:

:As you command,: came the deadpan and mechanical voice of the communication officer. Soundwave began send off audio disrupters as all Autobots and the foreign Decpeticons doubled over in pain.

His disrupters caused the rift to flux, it formed in to a suction. Soundwave looked at the rift, he tilled his helm. With the energy disruption everyone would be pulled in. He relayed this to his Megatron, but it was to late the Warlord was sucked in as well as his doppelganger. Soon Autobots and both sets of Decpeticons were sucked thought to an energon mine.

* * *

**_Energon mine_**

Optimus looked to his fellow autobots, he shook his head. The rift had unexpected side affects, most like himself stayed normal but some had shrunk. He looked to the decpeticons, a similar thing had happened to them. The foreign, well not so foreign any more were unaffected by the force. Optimus could see that his autobots were now regaining their bearings. There was a loud snapping blasted that caused his adios to ring as the rift shut.

They had deterred the foreign decpeticons at the price that they to had traveled though too.

"Report anyone severely injured," Ratchet called in his loud "I'm a medic voice". Getting no real response positive or negative, he stood up and looked over everyone. He frowned, and looked around it was still earth. This had to be were Wheeler and Wheeljack had been whisked to.

:Wheeler, Wheeljack:

:Ratchet!: he received from both. Relief and annoyance filled his spark. Wheeler and Wheeljack were fine, till he got to them. He heard and explanation from Wheeljack what was going on and how they were to act. Ratchet silently patched Optimus into the explanation, the Prime nodded then instructed the Autobots to restrain all decpeticons and mine the energon, as Ratchet confirmed it was.

Then a green rift appeared, Ratchet frowned then proceeded to walk to it.

"Ratchet?" Optimus questioned

"Wheeler and 'Jack sent it. I do not know if I will be communications so I will com ASAP when I can." Optimus nodded, watched as his CMO and friend entered the rift to Primus knows where.

* * *

**_Location: Autobot HQ_**

Optimus frowned at my proposition. I rarely talk back to anyone especially Prime, no matter the incarnation.

"What if you were to lose control when we were out? What is to stop you from hurting anyone or yourself?"

I frowned, dang it he just had to be right all the time.

"I don't think the separation will be necessary the rift gate just closed… how ever."

:Wheeler, Wheeljack: My eyes shot open, and a smile appeared on my face. I was saved, I wouldn't lose control and die.

"Ratchet!" I shouted aloud and over the com link. The Prime Ratchet looked at me suddenly and surprised. "Open the ground bridge I miss my daddy," He looked at Wheeljack who nodded.

"WHEELJACK YOU PIT SPAWN, I GONNA FRAGING DISASSEMBLE YOU!" A loud voice came though the ground bridge. I smiled, home. Everyone else looked at Wheeljack, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Ratch' how life?"

"I hate you Wheeljack so much."

"That's not very nice Ratchet," Wheeljack said in fake sadness. A white and red mech walked in, all thirty five feet of glorious medic.

"'Jack does it look like I care if I am being nice?" I smiled as Wheeljack tried to think of something witty. "If you answer that I will make sure you get rebuilt into a toaster, you needed a new one right Devon?" I smiled at everyone's looks of horror.

"Na the one I got works when he is around," I said yawning. That got a smirk out of him, then rich laugher.

"I do not understand why you do that, you pyromaniac." his optics glanced over me then turned to a large frown. Then he shot a glance to Wheeljack then the berth and gurney. We both nodded then proceed to go to the designated spots. Ratchet un-subspace a large syringe and tossed it over to Wheeljack. The members of Team Prime were just in awe that this was both really happening and the fact there was another Ratchet. "I do not mean to be rude or demanding but unfortunately I am not the only member from my dimension who came here. Will they too have refuge here until we have the means to travel home?"

I looked around to the other Autobots. Optimus looked at Agent Fowler, who was frowning and looked like he was going to have a vein burst. My Ratchet shot a glance at me, I laid down on the gurney and magnetized boots to it. I took off my jacket and shirt, then felt the metal roll over me. Then the small tubes discharging from my spine, I grunted as they broke though my skins. I felt the energon blood mix rush to the site of the wound and crystallize around them.

My cuffs also magnetized, so I was laying on my stomach, as I heard Wheeljack grunt as he removed a little of his protoform. Then Ratch' shifting around and transforming to be in his holoform. I heard the hitched intakes of the other autobots, they were surprised at how "human" my Autobots could be. They, Prime Ratchet, Fowler and Jackie, had only seen Wheeljack's holoform.

"Devon, you feel ok?" Ratch' said coming up beside me. His fingers gently tracing my spine to ensure tubes had discharged properly.

"Just peachy keen, can we get this over with?"

"It has been two weeks now in our dimension since you left, yet you are almost perfectly healthy. Perhaps, you body is adjusting to this newness or it shifted to the time here? You have consumed more energon then normal at this time. I am proceeding with the first injection." I felt the sharp pain as the needle was shoved into the lowest tube in the small of my back. Gritting my teeth I braced for the one on the other side as it happen but a second later, Wheeljack was helping.

Two down one hundred seventy eight to go. I frowned I felt the stares of the others weighing down on me, then I heard three of them leave. I prayed to God and Primus that the kids would not see me like this, defenseless and madly enraged by the end.

* * *

_**Energon mine**_

Optimus stood there both types of decpeticons restrained. Autobots were dismantling the uncontrollable rift maker, along with mining the energon deposits. They were unexpected and remotely unwanted guests, they need something to offer as tribute. He frowned under his battle mask, Ratchet had traveled though a green rift. Was it to this dimension's Autobots or a trap? Concern ached in his spark, was his friend and chief medical officer all right.

Just then the green rift opened again, drawing out his laser rifle he took aim. Then he lowered to see Wheeljack, cheery as every.

"Prime what are you doing?"

"Providing a tribute for our hosts," the Prime said calmly. "Are we allowed, rules here must be different. I dare not disrupt the way this dimension works."

"Yeah, they can't have us running around here "willy nilly" as their government agent put it."

Optimus Prime nodded, transformed, hitched to his trailer full of the mined energon and stated to go though the green rift followed by his fellow Autobots.

* * *

AN: Wow, inconsistent much. Well I hope this is ok, I think this will end at like chapter thirteen or fourteen. So two or three more chapters, I am so sorry to keep all my followers waiting I just had no writing juju.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, I truly am pathetic! It has been almost a year since I started this fic and I am not done. What is wrong, oh yah Track, a funeral and school in general. I hope this is ok for months of nothingness. Hopeful I can work on _The Inheritance _

With that enjoy!

_Dreams/ memories_

_**Soundwave speaking in Dreams/Memories**_

* * *

_**Nemesis **_

Dreadwing frowned, the readings Soundwave was showing him didn't make any sense what so ever. There were two energy signals that were Lord Megatron's. "Soundwave what is the meaning of this? There is not two Megatrons."

Soundwave showed a larger reading, exposing all the decpeticons in the mine. Including another Soundwave and Shockwave. "We will see to this matter at once." Dreadwing said running to the hanger doors, Soundwave right after.

* * *

_**Energon Mine**_

"Soundwave!" A low voice shouted in the now pitch-black mine, "Get us out of here" followed by the groaning of restrains.

"Yes Lord Megatron," the mono-toned mech replied. "Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Free Lord Megatron." There was the sound of the three cassetticons transforming, then the satisfied laugh of Megatron.

Megatron's blood red optics grew brighter as he surveyed the dark cavern. "I should exterminate you for trying to impersonate me. But I think we all would benefit from an alliance, considering that if you exist there must be an Optimus or someone like him to counter you. Well speak," Megatron shouted at his other.

"I don't take orders from anyone… let alone an impostor." Rasped a low voice, "You dare to said what is good for all decpeticons. You don't know anything of this world, how can you even know…."

"That there would be an Optimus. Simple if this is not a nether-realm there must be balance or it would not exist. So a deal," Megatron said.

There was a deep snarl then the roaring sound of jets. "My Lord," Dreadwing said bowing. Then a thin mech landed behind him. Looking up Dreadwing stuttered seeing both Megatrons "What is this, not possible."

"But it is, and as I was trying to explain to YOUR Megatron the autobots who did this to all of us are in no doubt working with YOUR Autobots. But working together we could crush them, they are weaklings."

"Then why have you not done it before OH WISE AND GREAT leader," a screechy voice said in the dark.

"Because there are too many that UNDERMINE MY RULE STARSCREAM," Megatron roared and shot toward the offending voice's location. A screech of pain was cast out, then curses of all languages. "Soundwave, have the idiot repaired ."

"Of course Lord Megatron." Dreadwing was surprised at the response, the Soundwave in their dimension was a mute. Dreadwing didn't know if it was by choice or some injury, he shuddered at the lifeless and mono-tone of this Soundwave.

Megatron lifted his cannon to point at the Prime Megatron, he charged. Dreadwing was about to step in when the shot went off. Then there was the clattering of broken restraints, "Soundwave ready a ground bridge. Our guest will need a place to rest and plain our attacks on the Autobots." The mute Soundwave nodded and opened the green vortex, as all decpeticons entered it.

* * *

_**Location :Autobot HQ**_

I laid there feeling all lazy, Dad AKA my dimension's Ratchet, would not let me do a thing. He left me to rest, so I was trying to rest. Then a large arm wrapped around my side, I rolled my eyes. "Really 'Path?"

"Hatchet never said you couldn't have a visitor," Warpath said loudly when he was trying to whisper.

"SSHH he'll hear you then disable you."

"Like I'm afraid, but you need your sleep go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and felt Warpath snuggle in a little closer to comfort me I drifted into a restless recharge.

* * *

_**Location :Kaon: G1**_

_Screaming both of young and old, I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound. But the sound just increased when I did that. I writhed on the metal table I was strapped to, "Make it stop, make it stop!" I screamed as well. _

_Then I heard it, the high pitched scream of my cellmate. No not her to, "Let them go!" I didn't know why I shouted that I couldn't stand my cellmate, prissy little bee-otch put in the detention center for being a run-away and a prostitute. _

_**"Don't worry it will end for her soon, her pain will be over. You however well just entered a new realm of hurt. But I won't have you die like the rest of the weakling humans, don't assume you are special. You just won't break physical but mentally is different, how long will you last?"**__Said a voice in my head, I couldn't tell if it was the faceless Cyclops or another. _

"_Please what have I done to make you do this to me," I weakly whimpered hating sounding so weak._

_**"Personally you have done nothing that is why these tests must go on." **__The voice said, "__**Shockwave has no appreciation for all be it primitive the mental capabilities of you humans. However I do, Autobots trust and/or underestimate the deception of humans therefore humans are the perfect eyes and ears." **__Tears fell down my face, how I wished to wipe them off. I knew of the autobots, everyone did, but did the voice think I knew them._

* * *

_**Autobot HQ**_

Fowler was fuming, a blind person could see that. Miko was pumped though, now there were twice as many Autobots now. They had started to introduce themselves, there was another Optimus, and Ratchet. Then there was a bot called Jazz, Miko knew she had meet her match in music loving department. He had just gotten to the dimension and had already listened to most of her music. Ironhide, acted like an old geezer but was ok also a femme called Moonracer. Miko heard there was another bot but had not met him, but Wheeljack had said he was loud and his name was Warpath.

Miko looked to see, well the taller Optimus aka Devon's dimension, suddenly stood up straighter.

"Wheeljack would it possible….." he started to say. As the computer started to beep and show a location

"We've got more energon signals, make that three," Prime Ratchet said. All the non-team prime Autobots looked at their Optimus.

"Prime you knew…" Ironhide started

"I just…"

"Oh oh hold up, you knew this would happen." Bulkhead questioned the other Prime.

"The energon signals only," "Tall Optimus" said holding up his hands in the universal surrender. "One of the members is a good friend…. I felt their presence in my spark." Miko saw that Ironhide got a wide smirk on his face.

"You have saved us months of energon scouting, we also can not leave them to their own devices. We will collect your friends. If you can make contact tell them we mean no harm. Team Prime Autobots transform and roll out." With that Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus transformed and went through the ground bridge that Ratchet set up. Miko felt funny simply addressing Devon's Optimus as "Tall Optimus"

"We did this when Devon first came here and couldn't tell the difference between your guys Wheeljack and our Jackie so… Optimus and Devon's Ratchet what can we call you."

"Can we call you Doc, cuz Sunshine over there doesn't like it there for wouldn't respond to it." Jackie said trusting his thumb toward Prime Ratchet.

"That is fine by me, a very simplistic description, surgeon would be more correct but it…" "Doc" started to said.

"Ok Doc, we got it," Jackie said "And you Prime."

"I would be completely fine with returning to an old desigaion I have not used openly since the war beginning, Orion Pax." Orion said.

* * *

_**Location :Kaon: G1**_

_My brain felt as if it had gone through a blender set on chop. So far the voice whoever it was, had stopped their picking. "__**Do not think we are done, no your mental training is just started. As for who I am, I am Soundwave and you are, well will be, a snake." **__I felt my body go rigid as he began to pick my brain again, even the beating from my coach was not this bad. He was an ex-drill sergeant and cage fighter. The door to my containment was open._

"_Common human, Shockwave has a new cocktail for ya, then maybe some electrocution." _

_I gritted my teeth, "Do your worse, I won't break."_

"_Oh Shockwave want you to break," The droid said "He wants to know how long you will have the will to live and if that will make your death more painfull the longer you want to live. Have fun!"_

_**"Operation snake: beginning"**_

I screamed and grabbed my head "WHEELER YOU"RE FINE SHOCKWAVE OR SOUNDWAVE ARE NOT HERE! I'VE GOT YOU, I WILL NOT LET THOSE PIT SPAWN HAVE YOU AGAIN." a loud voice shouted.

It took me a minute but I knew who it was, "You promise 'Path. Because they are here both of them in this world." My eyes flared, and my metal skin came out. I winced as the metal reached my back. It pulled and fused the natural skin back together like a weld, then left no trace.

"Heck yah I promise, no one will hurt you that way again."

* * *

_**Nemesis **_

"Is experiment W dash twelve here in this dimension. If it is then we can use it," Shockwave said emotionless.

"Ok elaborate what is experiment W dash twelve? Exactly," Knockout asked with his fellow deceptions also in question.

" Elaboration: Experiment W dash twelve is Designation: Devon Alice Wheeler, Species: Human Cybertronian hybrid, Occupation: Leader of Humanoids and assistant to the Autobot Wheeljack." Soundwave

"Well I believe someone is a stalker," Knockout said. "Did you say Wheeler, she is in this universe."

"Good, my human pet can be of service. Soundwave do you still have a reminisce in her primitive mind." Shockwave said turning to the blue mech.

"Operation Snake: In Progress"

* * *

_**Review Please**_


	13. Chapter 13

:Com Link:

I own nothing but Wheeler and her strange personality.

* * *

**_America Midwest_**

She stood there her double bladed quarterstaff, the decpeticon drones kept coming. She herself had decimated at least fifteen, let alone her other two comrades.

" Ol' Megs has really pulled out all the stops hasn't he Ma'am," a blue femme said

"Affinitive," the commander replied swiftly swinging her stave and severing two drones in half. Just then a blue-green light appeared similar to the one that had transported her and her comrades here, as well as the decpeticon drones. She brought up her rifle and aimed at the vortex. But then out drove a sports car, a SUV a motorcycle, then a cherry red semi. She withheld her shot, as the newcomers transformed and also attack the drones.

"Ma'am?" her orange-red comrade said looking at who had come though. She watched as the newcomers attacked with grace and voracity. The cherry red semi soon had three drones upon him, she shot out her quarterstaff to intercept the one con coming from behind him. Cherry red looked at her with his electric blue eyes and uttered a thanks. The femme commander simply nodded and continued to fight. The drones realized that they severely out matched, and retreated into a blue-green vortex.

"Ya better run ya yellow plated cowards. Ol' Megs better think twice 'for coming after us." the blue femme called out then chortled. "So you are?" she said looking over the newcomers.

* * *

**_Location: Autobot HQ_**

"Get-off, you little mush fest." Warpath grunted pushing me away from the little awkward hug-hold thing we were in. I rolled off of him and the small bed onto the floor. I stretched, wincing at the sharp pain from my back. Twisting around, the stiffness from the injections painful faded. I smelled the stale air, there was the sweet undertone of energon in the air. Freshly made or mined, then the burning of ozone and octane.

"So who all came with, I mean Dad, 'Jack and you are here but who else?"

"'ah, go see for yourself," he scolded. I gave him an over exaggerated frown, he roared in laughter. I then smiled at the robust warrior. "No, don't smile at me." He pounded his fist into his hand, and jumped of the bed. I ran, and he gave chase. I opened a com link to hear soft music, Moonie she was here; score.

:Moon I need some… cover:

:What did you do Wheeler, where are you?: She half sung, I could tell she was most likely to have been almost dancing around, or bugging Dad. :AAAHHHH JAZZ, you…: Her com was cut, but I could tell Warpath had just took out my backup. I frowned as Warpath was catching up quickly, I made a quick turn. Warpath also made the turn, stupid, he was in his holoform. Which would make him just as if not more agile then myself.

"Grraaww," Warpath yelled taking me to the ground. I writhed around trying to get out, fully knowing it was in vain. Despite being human in appearance and size a bot's strength didn't downsize with them. He put his knee in the small of my back, I would have to make him let me go.

"Jezz, 'Path take me out to diner first."

"Ok, where do you want to go?" He pushed knee harder into my back. "Italian, too much gluten; Indian, you have no boundaries on your personal life; drinking, your body would turn it to sugar and make you crazy. Wheeler, I can't take you anywhere. You'd hurt yourself or do something you'll regret."

"You're an aft, Warpath,' I said twisting my head to look at him. He had a Mick Jagger smirk, his face said that he was the greatest joke maker ever. Then there was a dull pain reverberating from deep in my chest, I groaned. Warpath took his knee off my back and sat me up.

:Wheeler, you are need in the main hub…. Wheeljack was stupid,: Dad said over the com line.

:GAA I noticed, what did he do?: I gritted my teeth, slowly getting to my feet. The pain subsided as Wheeljack most likely got some sedatives from dad. I sprinted in to the main room to see he had lost his left arm…. Again. Dad was already reattaching all the wire connections, muttering in and out of autobot, it seemed that Raf's uncanny ability didn't run into the different languages of each faction. Which was a good thing, sometimes Dad had no filter.

There were whirls and beeps then the sound of metal gliding across metal, "of all the idiotic things you," more whirls and scraps. Dad cursed out with his wrench above his head, I tiled my head toward my com and sent out a message. Dad lowered the wrench and his optics softened, I looked over at the kids and the other autobots. Miko looked excited, Jack and Raf looked scared of Dad not an uncommon thing. Ratchet was startled at my Dad's aggressiveness, Jackie looked between us then smirked. Of course my dimension autobots didn't even react to the situation, excepted Moonie she was trying to calm Dad down.

I thought for the longest Moonie had something for my Dad, then I learned before the war really took off Moon was a med-student. So the thing for my Dad is more of teacher-student relation, Firestar is another story. "Wheeler I need you to perform so… delicate rewiring deep in the shoulder joint."

"Yes, sir." Moonracer picked me up and took me to Wheeljack, I leaped from her hand onto the dangling left arm. Wheeljack grunted as I climbed up to the deep wound. I wiggled my way in, and felt the metal roll onto my hands. I started soldering the wires back together, then as gently as possible disinfecting the severed energon lines. That was when the ground bridge activated, I heard multiply footfalls. Three more then team prime, they were lighter then most, Femme's.

Despite my profound curiosity, I continued to work then I saw the bright red hand of my dad. I slowly worked my way out of Wheeljack's arm to Dad's open hand. He placed me on the berth next to Wheeljack, that is when I saw them.

* * *

**_Nemesis_**

"Femmes you were deterred by a group of femmes," Megatronus shouted at the drones. Who coward at their master rage.

"It would stand to reason that these are not just femmes," Shockwave started. "They are the strongest femmes in the dimension we hail from. The one is only weaker then Optimus himself, she runs a tight command over her team. Eviscerating her, will break our dimension Optimus to the point of no return. He would die or become so unstable that the autobots would need a new leader."

"If that is true why did you not destroyed her early in the war?" Knockout said tending to his own maculate looks then the conversation. "Also what is "Operation snake"?"

"Operation snake is the use of W-12's audio and visual sensors, a perfect spy. A snake in the grass if you please." Shockwave explained as Soundwave seemed detached from his body. Dreadwing watched as the azure Soundwave ruby red visor flash then there was the sound of many autobot voices and a solder. Then on a screen appeared a badly damaged shoulder joint that small metal hands were working on it.

* * *

Wow this is short but I am in a funk. Sorry about the strangeness between Warpath and Wheeler, but Wheeler doesn't know the meaning of TMI and Warpath doesn't feel like being scared for life.

I think it is obvious who has come to call, I wonder how Team Prime *chough Miko chough* will react to them.

Please Review (if you have an idea, I will credit you if you give it) Pip Pip Cheerio


	14. Author's Note

First things first, to all my followers and reviewers I thank you. Since I am a perfectionists, things are not turning out the way I wish them to. I am not quitting this, but rather revising it. I have seen many simple grammar errors, misinterpretations of character, lack of chapter connections.

Placing my weaker chapters with ones that will move the story better, not having such large and unfitting gaps. I will warn you that there will be both minor and some major things changing, mostly foreshadowing and minor flashbacks, I recommend rereading.

I have already begun doing this, hopeful this will be better. Also, before I restart posting chapters I would enjoy some feedback good or bad (as long as it is not just a straight up lashing on me) on if my O.C. or F.C. if you wish to call them is "Mary Sue" I fear she is becoming a over powered monster of a Character. The feedback is preferred as a PM, but if no account I, after feedback is received, reserve the right to delete the review.


End file.
